Russian Roulette
by Burnt Scones and Roses
Summary: America is hosting one of his infamous parties, but things get a bit out of hand when Russia wants to play a traditional game of his. Implied FrUk, a bit of fluffy RusCan. One-shot.


**A/N: I switch between their human names and nation names a lot. Forgive me if this confuses you. Also, this isn't one of my better fics, just an idea that came to me and I had to get out.**

Russian Roulette

Matthew was never very good when it came to social events, but Alfred was rather persuasive when it came to getting the Allies all in one place. He was hosting a party that late Autumn weekend, and of course the American's favorite (only) brother was invited. Canada made sure to dress appropriately, since the weather was much colder in his nation than his brother's during this time of year. He donned a red sweater with a white printed maple leaf on the front and a pair of blue jeans, tugging an extra jacket around him that he'd take off when he got to Alfred's. He wasn't sure who else would attend the party; surely England, France, Russia, and China would be. Matthew was almost sure no one else would bother, but also knew Alfred could make due with just them.

"C'mon Mr. Kumajiri, we have to get going," Canada urged the small polar bear, yet again mispronouncing his name as he gathered his pet in his arms. Kumajiro rubbed his eyes lightly and tilted his head up at Matthew. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

* * *

Alfred's house wasn't at all hard to spot as Matthew pulled his car into the driveway around 7:00 P.M. Even though he could drive to America's house blindfolded, it looked like his brother had stolen every bit of neon and bright flashing lights he could get his hands on and wrapped it around his house. A green and pink neon sign flickered on America's front door, reading, "The party is here, dudes!" Matthew couldn't help but smile a bit to himself; his brother always had a habit of overdoing things. Still, it was creative.

Adjusting Mr. Kumajiro in his arms, Matthew moved up to the front door, hearing familiar British and French accents from inside – bickering of course – and deduced that Arthur and Francis were already there. He didn't feel the need to knock, it being his brother's house, and entered quietly. Alfred was the first to greet him. Grinning widely, the American clapped the Canadian on the back and exclaimed, "Little bro, glad you could make it!" Matthew smiled lightly and replied in a soft tone, "Of course, not a problem, Al."

Francis seemed to be the next to notice Canada, pausing in his argument with Arthur to smile and call with a flourish of his arm, "Mathieu, Bonjour!" The Canadian trailed away from his brother, setting Kumajiro down on the couch to watch TV. He moved to hug France lightly around his middle, who patted his back gently. "Bonjour, papa..." Matthew mumbled into his cobalt blue frock coat before pulling away. "Hello, Matthew," came the Englishman's voice from behind, Arthur ruffling his hair lightly with a smile.

It was funny how their family seemed to assemble so quickly; Alfred gave the word and the three of them were there. America, France, and England were also the only ones that ever even seemed to take note of Matthew's presence. He gave them all a smile and Alfred crossed his arms, saying, "Now we just gotta wait for Yao and Ivan to get here..."

* * *

Soon enough, the rest of the Allies had arrived and Alfred's home was a mess of accents and languages. Matthew and Yao seemed to be the only two that preferred not to drink, though Francis' alcohol of choice was wine rather than beer or vodka. It was around 11:00pm that things began to get a bit out of hand. Canada and China had been quietly talking on the couch when Russia's voice could be heard above the rest of them. "Who wants to play a game of Russian Roulette?"

The room quieted and the other Allies looked at one another rather uneasily. Ivan typically only suggested dangerous things like that after he'd had quite a lot to drink - but would be a death wish to try and take his vodka from him now. Even America didn't look too happy with the suggestion. "It will be fun, da?" Ivan smiled the permanent smile he had and reached into the depths of his coat to draw a revolver. Most of the nations kept weapons with them at all times, but it was unnerving to be reminded of it.

"Dude, I don't think that's such a good idea-" Alfred started, but Ivan interrupted by removing all of the bullets except one from the revolver and reassuring them, "I do this all the time; I've never been shot." Matthew watched nervously from the couch, fiddling absently with Kumajiro's ear. He and Russia had never really been friends, but he always felt they could be if they tried. Matthew really didn't want Ivan to hurt himself. His eyebrows furrowed as Russia hummed to himself, everyone seemingly holding their breath. Ivan spun the barrel of the revolver and held it up to his head before pulling the trigger.

_Click._

Everyone sighed in relief that the drunken nation hadn't just blown his brains out, America giving a loud, half-laugh and clapping Ivan on the back. "Haha, good one, ahaha!" Smiling, Russia replied, "Let's continue." He inserted another bullet and rolled the barrel once more, pulling the trigger against his head.

_Click._

It was getting a little less funny now. Everyone was standing on edge and Alfred bit his lip. "Okay dude, y-you can stop..." he said more quietly. Russia again disregarded the American and moved to try the game a third time. This severely bothered Canada and he scrambled up, half-whimpering, "S-Stop, Ivan!" Russia was about to pull the trigger again when Matthew threw him off balance and the revolver aimed toward the ceiling.

_Boom._

The bullet lodged itself in the ceiling, thank God, but everyone really had stopped what they were doing now and looked toward the Russian and Canadian. Matthew clung to Ivan's middle, his head just barely meeting the larger male's chest. Ivan looked down, seemingly a bit surprised himself, and blinked at the new addition to his torso. "What is it?" he inquired.

Matthew blinked himself and looked up. "D-Don't you ever worry you might kill yourself doing that?" There was a pause before Canada swallowed and continued, "I-I know everyone finds you scary and all – me included – but I don't think you ever really mean to hurt anyone..." Everyone was silent, including Ivan, staring at the typically introverted nation. "I mean, if you died, we'd miss you..." Matthew rubbed the tears away that were forming from under his glasses before tightening his grip around Ivan, almost unable to get his arms all the way around the Russian. Burying his face into the fabric of Ivan's coat, which he couldn't help but notice was quite soft, Matthew whispered, "I'd miss you..."

The Canadian's words seemed to break through Russia's drunk stupor a bit and he slowly smiled, ruffling Matthew's hair. "Okay, perhaps I'll stop doing that... I mean, if it weren't for you, I would have just shot myself." Ivan gave a small twitter of a laugh and Matthew slowly pulled away, smiling and still a bit teary-eyed. There was a short pause and then America spoke.

"Guys, the party isn't over yet!"


End file.
